1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for generating a color conversion lookup table.
2. Related Art
Color printing apparatuses each for use as an output apparatus for outputting images have been in widespread use. A driver program for driving such a color printing apparatus operates while referring to a color conversion lookup table for use in converting a color specified in a color space by application software into an ink amount set which is a combination of a plurality of ink amounts each associated with a corresponding one of inks usable by the color printing apparatus. Heretofore, the combination of ink amounts contained in such a color conversion lookup table has been determined by a designer (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-230047).
In such a case, unfortunately, a case where a combination of ink amounts which is determined by a designer is not matched with a combination of ink amounts which is preferred by a user has sometimes occurred. In particular, a case where such a mismatch remarkably appears with respect to a combination of ink amounts corresponding to a specific color, such as red, green, or blue, has been likely to occur. For this reason, a technology for generating a color conversion lookup table which outputs a combination of ink amounts which is matched with the preference of a user has been desired. In addition thereto, with respect to existing printing apparatuses, downsizing, a cost reduction, a resource saving, facilitation of manufacturing, an improvement of usability, and the like, have been desired.
JP-A-2008-230047, JP-T-2007-516663, JP-A-10-248017, JP-A-2005-223695, and JP-A-2005-278074 are examples of related art.